Tea
by sunshard
Summary: The effects of Florina's special tea on Eliwood's Elite one cold morning. -future interlude end-
1. Prologue

The effects of Florina's special tea on Eliwood's Elite one cold morning.

* * *

The dining hall seemed quiet, almost dead. No one seemed awake without coffee, which had all mysteriously disappeared the night before.

Florina glanced about and sighed. Even perky Serra had her head on Erk's shoulder, slumbering lightly. _That_ certainly wasn't right. It was time for her plan to be put into action…

She snuck into the kitchen, patting her pocket to make sure _the _packet was there. It was, so she made sure the coast was clear, and ran nimble-footedly in.

Thirty cups, exactly. Wallace had been left behind again; Vaida didn't appreciate tea. None for herself, none for Ninian – she didn't need it – and the others had their reasons.

Boiling six kettles of water at the same time actually wasn't that hard. Florina poured the hot water into the cups, then the tea bags, then…the secret ingredient.

She'd taken the powder from Hannah's bag. (The crone had a motley array of spells in there that could take on a powerful morph.) The label on it said fast acting, only a small amount needed – so Florina supposed two grains were enough.

Why was she doing it? She was tired of everyone pretending not to…ah…enjoy each other's company. If she had been her sister Farina, she would have just stood up on a table and shouted, "Like each other already!"…but she wasn't, and this was her quiet way of saying it.

Florina tipped the last two tiny grains into the thirtieth cup, then mused with her hand on her chin. How would she transport all of these? One at a time, she supposed. Hmm, the air smelled funny…oh, no. She'd breathed in the tea vapors.

The falcoknight sneezed daintily and fell back, closing her eyes in case she fell in love with a teapot when she opened her eyes, or something. After waiting a bit, Florina cautiously opened her eyes (it wouldn't do if someone found her ridiculously sitting on the ground like this) and surveyed about.

Good, no feelings of lust towards the ground cabinet she was looking at. But how had she gotten so low on the ground? She was sure she had feel backwards…

She tried to say something, but couldn't. All that came out was a small, quiet, pitiful…

Meow.

The chilly morning air did wonders on the young Ostian lord. Without any coffee, they were unlikely to survive _any _battles, even if Ninian and Nils warned them beforehand.

Hector was the only one out that day. Everyone else was asleep, in the dinner hall, or practicing (only the insane Sacaens: Guy, Rath, Karel, Lyn and Karla). Nothing really interesting was happening today, unless you counted…no, there wasn't anything. Hector sighed.

Something skittered up to him. Hector almost brought his axe down upon it, but stopped himself when he saw it was a cat. A strangely colored one, at that: slightly lavender with sea blue eyes. It was meowing almost desperately and jumping from side to side; Hector bent to pick it up. Anything was welcome on such a boring day.

When it was safely bundled in his arms, it started crying out wildly. "Huh," Hector muttered. "Maybe you want some food." He poked it. "You are a bit thin, after all."

Strolling through the dining hall to the kitchen (Sain confusing sleepy girls with declarations of love), the lord walked to the counter to get a bowl for the cat's milk. He noticed thirty cups lined up neatly in three rows, all filled with steaming tea.

The cat started to sniff, and then – quite unbelievably – it sneezed. There was a brief flash of light, and Hector was suddenly holding something that was a bit too heavy to be a cat.

Overbalancing, he fell back onto the floor. Who other than one of the pegasus knight sisters – Florina! - was lying on top of him, blushing enough to melt an ice cube.

Hector's alarmed yell of "What the - !" and Florina's loud apologies were more than enough to bring everyone in the camp to the kitchens. Thankfully, it did not, and Florina fled before Hector could…do…anything, carrying the first cup of tea for Eliwood.


	2. EliwoodxNinian, Cup Number One

Almost complete revisal of this chapter, kthankyou.

* * *

-x- **Cup** **Number** **One** -x- (Also Known As, The Truth)

Ninian paced back and forth in front of the tent. Her skirts swished the ground and grew damp from the morning dew clinging to the grass, but she took no notice. Her delicate face twisted with frustration and uncertainty.

She had to tell him today. She couldn't keep this up any longer. It was wrong and deceitful and she had to put an end to it.

Ninian's features resolved into determination. She turned on her heel and reached forward to part the tent flaps, but someone did it before she could.

Florina poked her head out of the tent before fully emerging from the dwelling. She gazed curiously at Ninian. "Ninian? What are you doing here?"

Ninian shook herself out of shock and smiled hastily. "Oh! Good morning, Florina."

Her friend gave her a concerned look, hugging the tea tray she had been carrying to her chest. "You're…going to tell him today, aren't you?"

Ninian twiddled her fingers nervously. "That's right! I am! I should, shouldn't I?"

Florina smiled reassuringly at her. "Lord Eliwood will take it well! He's…he's a kind person! Why don't you go tell him right now? He didn't seem busy when I gave him his tea."

"O…" Ninian took a deep breath. "Okay! It'll be fine. It should be fine. I think it'll be fine…"

"Calm down, Ninian…" Florina gave her a gentle push towards the tent. "Good luck."

Ninian looked back at the falcoknight and smiled weakly. "Good luck with your thing, too."

Eliwood looked down at the tea on his table. He sighed; it had been a long night for him, strategizing ahead about the battle that had to be fought today, worrying about his army, and…thinking about his father…coffee would have been more welcome, but tea would have to do.

He brought the cup up to his nose and sniffed it. It was really rather peculiar-looking tea, but it did smell nice. And Florina had gone through all the trouble of bringing it over to him. The lord raised the cup to his lips. Next time he saw her, he'd thank her properly, perhaps match her up with Hector –

"Lord Eliwood?"

Eliwood widened his eyes over the rim of the cup before putting it down to see who had spoken. It was Ninian, standing in the tent entrance, the cold sunlight filtering in around her and dimming her to a silhouette. From his vantage point, her expression was unreadable and Eliwood suddenly had a feeling that his morning was going to take a turn for the unexpected.

"Good morning, Ninian," he greeted her. "Is something wrong?"

Ninian had stepped into the tent and was standing before him, looking as nervous as a deer confronted by a Sacaean. She was one of those types of women that grew more beautiful as they became more distressed, and Eliwood eyed her with honest appreciation. "No!" she burst out. "Nothing's wrong."

Eliwood raised an eyebrow, and drank from his teacup. He blinked several times, before focusing on Ninian. "Then…you wanted to speak with me?"

Ninian's eyes went huge and she shook her head mechanically. Eliwood finished his tea and put it down on a saucer, beckoning her over. "Well, _I_ wanted to speak with you. Come, sit."

The dancer stood frozen for several seconds, and then seated herself stiffly before him. Eliwood regarded her with vague puzzlement. "You seem as if you don't want to be in my presence, Ninian. That…hurts me."

Ninian was startled out of her rigidity. Her eyes went wide again. "No! It's not that. Please, Lord Eliwood…believe me when I say that I always enjoy speaking with you."

"But…recently, it seems almost as if you've been avoiding me."

Ninian's hands tightened in her lap. Eliwood looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm being overly paranoid. Forgive me." He pushed the tea aside and put his hands on the table. "I…simply wanted to say thank you. Ever since you joined us, our army's morale has never been higher."

"They just enjoy my dancing, my lord," murmured Ninian modestly, suppressing a sigh. Eliwood shook his head.

"It's not only that, Ninian. You're always working so hard for the army…going among the foot soldiers and distributing food…searching the battlefield for the wounded and re-energizing them with your dance…cheering up the soldiers in the infirmary…doing our _laundry_, for Roland's sake."

Ninian couldn't take it any longer. "I've been deceiving you, Lord Eliwood!" she blurted out, to stop him from saying anything further.

Eliwood stared at her in surprise. "Wh – what?"

"Last week," Ninian said tearfully, "Rebecca and Louise and I were sorting the clothing…and I mixed your undergarments in with Serra's peignoirs…"

Eliwood stared amazedly at her. He was trying not to laugh.

Ninian's voice was gradually becoming more muffled as she put her hands up to her face. "So they turned pink…but I never said anything and…you didn't even accuse me and…I've been so dishonest…"

Eliwood laughed, now. Ninian's miserable face half-hidden behind her fisted hands was so endearing and so comical at the same time, he couldn't help himself.

"You were avoiding me because of that, Ninian?" he said finally, trying to regain his composure.

"Because of that?" The Ilian dropped her hands. "My lord, I was betraying your trust! You may not understand because you are so good yourself, but…I…"

"Don't look so sad, Ninian." Eliwood continued to smile. "It was nothing! That's why I didn't bother to say anything. I didn't want to embarrass you, and besides…"

Ninian was still pink with shame. "B-besides?"

Eliwood scratched his cheek. "Having pink boxers isn't so bad…they sort of match my hair."

"…" Ninian smiled at last. Eliwood reached across the table and touched her face. "I've been waiting for you to do that all morning. You still look most beautiful when you're smiling."

Ninian was also one of those types of women that trembled at the soft touch of a man. "Lord Eliwood…"

"I have not known you long," he said softly, "but I have seen your true spirit emerge as a result of the trials and hardships you have endured. I have seen that you are strong…and kind…and blameless – "

"But you don't know who I am," said Ninian almost inaudibly.

"You're right," Eliwood said quietly. "That's why I want to stay with you. I want to know you…your favorite color, your habits, what kind of food you like – everything."

Ninian put her hand against his on her cheek and closed her eyes. "Eliwood."

Eliwood leaned over. "Ninian, to me you're – "

Someone burst into the tent. The two jerked apart at the sight of Hector, breathing hard. "Eliwood! …Ninian?" Puzzled, he looked at her, then at their flushed faces, and coughed. "Err, well. You've got to come with me. First that pegasus knight…Florina…she turned into a cat. Then Lyn and Rath started acting strange…and now Hannah's throwing a fit!"

Eliwood and Ninian looked at each other. Without further ado they both rushed out of the tent with Hector.

* * *

Support convos are cheap! Being silly over boxers is better.


	3. LynxRath, Cup Number Two

**DISCLAIMER** (which I forgot to put in the last two chapters –innocent smile-): Oh yes, I own Fire Emblem. Of COURSE I do. That's obviously why I'm writing fanfiction while I could be…oh, nevermind. No, I do not own Fire Emblem, you un-cynical fools.

Er, haha. Well…on top of school, and three rabbits, and death and despair and agony – no that's not right…and much gaming (including Seima no Kouseki, Wind Waker, Golden Sun, Riviera, Arc the Lad, Crystal Chronicles, Dark Cloud II, more Golden Sun, Fuuin no Tsurugi, Super Smash Bros, much much Golden Sun), and…oh yes, and writing stories I never bother to post, I haven't updated in a while. X.x Ah shame on me, oh the horror – MEH. Let's get on with this…Oh, right. Reviews. I was happy to get six reviews even though one was a flame. –dies- how very nice. You're right, Sue is Rath's kid…stupid script translation. -.- Yes, I suppose I will make a Bartre/Karla…Tsubasa is good. Ahh yes. Dunno, I just like the manga better than the anime…and, yeah. –sigh- I've been wondering. I do support Wil/Rebecca, and Lowen/Rebecca (what? It's funny!), but a lot more people seem to like Raven and Rebecca. However, I just don't like Raven because he always, well, you know, doesn't let Priscilla do stuff. x.x And besides, in all the six times of playing Fire Emblem, he has always sucked for me. I put him up against Wil in the Link Arena and Wil kicked his ass. So, just let me know. –pause- And besides! Wolt looks like Wil. –cough- This is the Rath/Lyn chapter. Obviously. I will be having Pent and Louise, I think…no, wait, that's not right…well, I know I'll be having a Jaffar and Nino one. Farina and Dart would be funny…Erk and Serra is a must, Harken and Isadora might happen, and Heath and Priscilla I will most likely do…unless you like Guy and Priscilla better. –twitch- Dunno, I just like Heath and Priscilla better and besides, their support works the best. Wow, I wrote a whole lotta crap that should have gone to the end. Damn. I'll write now.

* * *

-x- Cup Number Two -x-

After the cat detour, Florina quickly delivered the next cup of tea to Eliwood, and then hurried off to give another to Rath. Lyn obviously had a crush on him (after overhearing their conversations on the battlefield (1), it was quite apparent), and Rath had saved her from that assassin a year ago, so they would do.

The five Sacaens – Guy, Karel, Karla, Rath, and Lyn – were all just about the only ones outside at the moment (besides Hector, Ninian, and Eliwood). Guy and Karla fought in the temporary training arena, as Karel refused to go against either of the swordmasters, preferring to train alone, and Rath and Lyn were on the archery range.

After the rather disastrous battle outside the palace of Bern, with wyverns everywhere, Lyn decided to learn archery. With Wil suddenly very interested in Rebecca (2), the only other archer that she could really connect to was … Rath. (3)

Florina darted over to Rath, the precious cup of tea cradled in one hand (the other covering her nose). "U-um … some tea … from the k-kitchens … " she mumbled, then placed it swiftly but carefully into his hands before rushing off. Even if he didn't drink it, he'd most likely smell it, and the effect would be the same.

Rath stared down into the murky depths. On sudden impulse he downed the cup, and a strange expression flitted across his face, but only for a moment. He put the cup down and took up his bow again.

"Rath?" Lyn looked at him concernedly. He only shook his head, notching an arrow and letting it fly. It neatly hit the center. Of course. He never missed (4).

Lyn looked a little enviously at the perfect shot, and more than a little admiringly at Rath. She also held up her bow and shot, missing the center but hitting one of the inner rings.

Rath watched her and shook his head. "Put your feet like this … your hands should be a little farther up." He once again notched an arrow to his bow to show her.

Lyn tried again, but her arrow flew too high this time and simply went over the target. She sighed in frustration and put her bow down. "Maybe I should train you to use the sword now?" she suggested, drawing Mani Katti.

-x-

The two circled each other, watching each other carefully. Lyn saw an opening in Rath's defense and took the opportunity, leaping forward to strike him. Rath swiftly put his steel sword up to guard, then jumped to one side and struck out at the lady. She ducked and leapt back, and they began circling each other again.

"You're better than you claim to be," Lyn panted, jumping forward at the same time the nomad did so their swords clashed. They held the position, faces very close to one another.

"When I was expelled from the tribe, I had to learn to defend myself someway besides archery," Rath said shortly, trying not to breathe in Lyn's scent – the scent of the plains, accompanied by the slight smell of roses and steel (5). He might do something he'd regret later.

They both leaned forward, on the pretense of jumping back, but seeing as their faces were close enough already all that happened was their lips meeting. Suddenly Lyn found herself dropping the Mani Katti and wrapping her arms around Rath's next and kissing him, and – amazingly – Rath kissing her back. (6)

But as abruptly as it had begun, Rath broke away from her. "Lady Lyndis…" he looked away. "I cannot – your rank…I am sorry." It was the first time she'd ever seen him flustered.

She shook her head, smiling half-embarrassedly and half-merrily. "You are destined to become the chieftain. And, tell me, does rank ever matter in love, Rath?"

He hesitated only for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed her again. "You're right," he murmured.

"Women are always right," Lyn smiled once more, eyes sparkling. "So – when are we having lessons again?"

-x-

"Hannah having a fit?" Eliwood inquired, rushing along to the elders' tent. "Well, I could hear her screaming curses inside her tent, so yes, I think so," responded Hector, keeping up with Eliwood and Ninian despite his heavy armor. "I don't envy Marcus and Merlinus and Wallace, having to live with her."

The trio entered the tent, now empty except for one dark corner where Hannah lurked. The old woman glowered momentarily at Ninian, then paused. "Oh, it's only you. I thought you were the thief," she said sniffily.

"Thief?" Eliwood and Hector exchanged looks, Hector narrowing his eyes and muttering "Matthew … "

"Not the Ostian spy with the dead girlfriend (7)!" snapped Hannah. "A flier. She took my aphrodisiac!"

"She?" Hector said, at the same time Ninian repeated, "Aphrodisiac?"

"I suspect Farina's hand in this," Eliwood stated instantly.

"Not the ambitious blue-haired miser. And not exactly aphrodisiac. It is a powerful potion that can … "

"Make people fall in love?" Hector finished.

Hannah thwacked him on the forehead. "No!" she hissed. "No spell can make any fall in love. Love is too powerful, it cannot simply be _created_. It makes one who has feelings for another realize them, like a nudge in the right direction."

Ninian was giving Eliwood a thoughtful look when Hector spoke. "Can it be added to … tea, maybe?"

Hannah gave him a look from narrowed eyes. " … Yes. Tea."

Hector rushed out of the tent, pulling Eliwood and Ninian along. "I get it now!" he exclaimed. "Florina in the kitchen, Lyn and Rath, the tea … "

"Do you?" Eliwood said mildly. "I don't."

Hector sighed impatiently. "Florina's behind all this! We have to find her, and stop her from administering that tea … "

"But why?" Ninian wanted to know, thinking back to when Eliwood had been about to kiss her. "I think it's quite nice."

"We don't need people falling in love left and right when there's most likely a battle coming up," Hector said exasperatedly. "Elimine, Lloyd is apparently on the death march because he thinks we killed Linus!"

"All right," Eliwood complied reluctantly. "You know, Florina gave me a cup of tea before I went to watch you dance," he commentedto Ninian, who only blushed.

"Who knows where she's going to strike next!" Hector said dramatically. "We have to hurry, or else … she might make Sain and Priscilla fall in love, Roland forbid!"

"She's not that foolish," frowned Ninian. "I talked to her yesterday, and she said she noticed that Serra had taken to hanging around Erk on the battlefield. Maybe…?"

"Let's go," Hector said hastily. "Or else Erk will suffer!"

"That's a fine match – " Eliwood began, but Hector once again ran off. The lord looked to Ninian, then followed slowly with a sigh.

* * *

Word Count: 1,155. O.O –faints- new record … though nothing impressive. x.x

Time: I started at 5:45 … and I kept going until dinner … so at least an hour and a half. -twitch-

Beta: Beta? What is this beta you speak of?

Couples: LynxRath

Status: in progress

Author: Mashou no Tenshi

Notes: -laughs- Hector the detective now. Slash dramatic hero. Ah well. Things are not what they seem … hee hee … Hector WILL fall for Florina in the end though. X.x I don't think I write as well as I did before anymore…

(1) - "_after overhearing their conversations on the battlefield_"…AKA their supports.

–snicker- well, really, it does. Rath just goes "…" and Lyn talks…and talks. –snickers again- Better than Eliwood and Lyn or Hector and Lyn's anyway. :P

(2) - "_with Wil suddenly very interested in Rebecca" _even if you guys don't want WilxRebecca, he still would be interested anyway – after all, they don't know they were best friends before yet. O.o

(3) - no, this is NOT be a bite-off of "Archery Lessons"! Sheesh. Although, it might be mildly similar…er, yeah. I'll go now. -.-

(4) - "_He never missed."_ Reviewers: But- (point to GBA screen)

(dramatic Strike! battle music plays) (screen shows Rath against a mercenary)

(Rath's hit: 66 , damage: 12, critical: 13)

Rath: (shoots)

Mercenary: (tilts head to side and arrow misses)

x.x Screw the game! XD Sorry, couldn't resist. XDXD

(5) - "_the scent of the plains, accompanied by the slight smell of roses and steel" _Plains being…well…duh, she's from the plains. The roses are from her walking in the gardens with her grandfather in Castle Caelin and steel from being around swords all the time. O.o

(6) - there's your piece of LynxRath smut. –eye twitch- I suddenly feel like reading LynxKent fiction. x.x

(7) - "_the Ostian spy with the dead girlfriend_" –dies- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't…XD

The next will be…like…Erk and Serra, I guess. Hee hee. Their supports are very funny, even though they're so BLOODY HARD TO GET! –huffs- It took me 79 turns to get the first one…x.x Oh yes. Does anyone know if Sin/Shin (from Fuuin no Tsurugi, Blazing Sword's sequel, which is actually it's prequel, but…argh! Confused. Well, it has Roy and Lilina in it. There) is Sue's brother? Because…well…-sigh- it never says, and besides…oh, nevermind. Just tell me if you know. .


	4. ErkxSerra, Cups Number Three and Four

Revised, to some extent.

* * *

-x- **Cup Number Three and Four** –x- (Also known as, Change of Heart)

When we last saw Erk, he was in the dining hall with a slumbering Serra on his shoulder. Obviously he did not know Serra was slumbering on his shoulder, as he was asleep himself. Obviously he did not know that the cup of tea in front of him (which he had yet to drink, since Florina had only just placed it there a few moments ago) had a love potion in it. Obviously he did not know that today was going to be quite a good day for himself. But study-obsessed, quiet mages such as himself are often subject to not knowing the obvious.

The grumpy sage in question was dreaming that it was three years later, and he still lived with Lord Pent. Lady Louise had had a child - a blonde haired, purple eyed child named Klein and he himself had a green-haired, baby daughter named Cecilia, who had already managed to heal a bruise on Miledy when they'd gone to visit Heath and Priscilla. All was quite peaceful, as Cecilia was a very agreeable child – unlike her mother.

Oh, no. Her mother.

Suddenly an obnoxiously familiar voice sounded from behind him. "Erk! I'm home!"

He found himself turning to meet the voice's owner, even though his fifteen-year-old, probably more sensible mind was urging himself not to. And why did he not want to turn? Oh, he knew who it was. He could recognize that shrill voice from anywhere (although it had seemed to have sweetened and lowered a little). Sadly, his eighteen-year-old body did turn, and he met the sight of a Serra with her now darker pink hair in a messy bun, grey eyes still sparkling, body a little more curved, dress a little more fancier. Oh, but it was still Serra, he thought, as she came and kissed him lightly on the lips and took Cecilia from his arms.

Oh…wait a minute. Flux! It was Serra!

Erk woke with a start, screaming. Fortunately, no one heard him, as they were all in a state of zombification/sleep/coffee-dispossession. He quickly calmed down, reassuring himself that it was just a dream and certainly not a premonition of the future like Lord Hector had had. Finally the dour sage wondered why his shoulder felt so heavy and looked over.

Once again…Flux. Nosferatu. Luna. Fenrir, Eclipse, Geospent, Apocalypse! No dark-magic-tomes-that-are-used-as-curses could describe his horror, because…it was Serra.

The poor, afflicted sage's screams could be heard from outside the dining hall, from about a twelve-mile radius. It failed to wake or startle anyone to life, however…except (insert dramatic "Together We Ride" music here) Detective Hector!

Unfortunately, said detective was still rushing towards the dining hall, Eliwood and Ninian lagging behind him, being somewhat reluctant.

"Serra must be doing something horrible to Erk!" Hector exclaimed when Erk's scream reverberated across the field.

"I say this again," Eliwood said stoutly. "Serra is a good bishop and healer and I've got Mark to prove it."

"She even scares my brother," Hector retorted, skidding to a halt in front of the dining hall. "Finally! Let's go rescue Erk!"

"I'm not too sure about this," Ninian said uncertainly. Hector, however, did not listen, and simply rushed in (being a inconsiderate git – ah, that is, hero who had to do his duty: after all, Eliwood always got all the glory, and it was time for the blue haired sidekick to be in the spotlight!…or so Hector thought).

Erk hastily shoved Serra away from him; the dozing cleric's head hit the table but she slept on. Muttering to himself, he contemplated his dream and was almost on the verge of tearing his hair out with frustration – well, no, he'd never do that, it was too nice and purple – when the Lord Hector dashed up to him, Lord Eliwood and Dame Ninian following behind, both looking slightly nonplussed.

Hector went straight to the point. "Did Serra start acting strange today?" he began.

Erk raised a purple eyebrow, dusting off the shoulder Serra had been sleeping on. "Stranger than usual, you mean, my lord?"

"He looks all right to me," Eliwood remarked.

"Did you drink any tea recently?" Hector continued his interrogation, ignoring his red-haired companion.

Erk, who had turned to speak with Hector and in doing so, sufficiently shielded the tea that he did not yet know existed that was on his table, shook his head. "I've been here all morning. We're out of coffee and no one feels like doing anything."

"Good, good," Hector said distractedly. He'd seen a flash of light blue run from the kitchen to the dining hall door. Putting two and two together (though it did take a moment) he at last surmised it had been Florina! "Don't drink any tea you see, Erk!" he gave as a final warning, running back out the door. Ninian and Eliwood followed, both, once again, looking bemused. Erk wondered how Lord Hector could run so fast with such heavy armor on. Shrugging and turning back to the table with a sigh, he noticed the tea at last. He stared at it.

It stared back and steamed a little.

He shrugged again.

It shrugged back. (At least, he thought it did. Coffee-deprived minds of sullen mages are often delusional, especially ones that fight for their lives every day on the battlefield and wake up to find a pink haired devil on their shoulder. Alas, poor Erk.)

Erk picked it up and drank it anyway, despite Hector's blatant warnings, because he felt the tea was a kindred spirit to him.

And besides, it smelled like coffee.

* * *

"Who are we chasing after now?" Eliwood inquired. The sun (half-obscured by clouds) was almost at its plinth at the center of the sky. For extra dramatics, the battle would be held in the evening, when the fog was rolling in. (Lloyd would receive a tactical advantage while Eliwood's Elite simply ran about blindly, blundering into myrmidons and monks and others. Such is a usual battle when you're playing Fire Embl – I mean, fighting alongside Eliwood and Hector.)

"I saw Florina," Hector grunted. Being a hero was more tiring than it looked. "She was heading for the stables, I think." He skidded to an abrupt stop. "Roland! Maybe she's going to make Murphy and Hyperion fall for each other, or something!"

At that rather disturbing (and yet entirely stupid) thought, the three hurried along faster. They arrived at the stables quickly and rushed headlong in.

Florina was brushing Huey/Makar (whose gender has yet to be confirmed) when the trio entered. "Hands off the flying horse!" Hector yelled, flinging his finger out dramatically and pointing at her.

Florina, not surprisingly, almost fainted, but hastily kept it together. "A-ah…L-Lord Hector…" she stuttered, shying away from him. "I-I was j-just…"

"Grooming your pegasus," Eliwood finished. He turned to Hector. "Leave the poor girl alone, Hector. She's scared half out of her wits by you just looking at her." He grabbed the lord by the arm and exited abruptly. "Hector," he hissed, once they were outside. "I'm quite sure Florina has done nothing wrong against our elite."

Hector sighed. "No harm? What about Lloyd, then? What'll we do then?"

"I'm sure that everyone is sensible enough to keep themselves together, even if they have realized they're in love," Ninian spoke suddenly, smiling faintly. "I should know." The two lords' attentions now on her, she continued, more loudly. "We don't know where to go next, do we? Let's visit Mark, then. He has to watch all of us, after all, and he must know some of the gossip and couples going around."

Florina turned back to Huey/Makar, sighing in relief. She'd delivered cups three and four to Erk and Serra, already, so next was Heath and Priscilla. Patting her pegasus's side, she stepped out of the stables quietly and departed in search of them.

* * *

Serra woke with a groan, slowly picking herself up. "Where am I?" she muttered, glancing around the dinner hall. Canas had fallen asleep while reading one of his books, Lucius was brushing his hair, and Legault was stealing vulneraries from his sleeping allies. The outspoken cleric glanced over to her left. "What's the matter, Mr. Frumpy Face?" she grumbled, straightened out her pigtails and glancing curiously at the sage in question, who had an odd look on his face. She noticed a cup of tea in front of her and snatched it up, draining it in two seconds.

Like the three others before her, a peculiar expression flitted across her face momentarily. She turned to Erk. "Well? Or are you too awestruck by my amazing beauty to speak?"

Erk felt his eyelid twitch at this ridiculous notion. "Serra, has anyone ever told you that you are, at times, amazingly arrogant?"

Serra considered it. "Yes."

Erk continued, peering into his cup of tea and wishing there was more. "And that you're incredibly pink and obnoxious?"

The cleric put her hand on her cheek and yawned widely. "That too."

"And that you're a hassle to protect, spoiled, loud, nosy, pushy, bossy, annoying, stingy, vain, flirtatious, distracting – " Erk was on a roll. Serra put up a finger. "Pushy and bossy are practically the same thing, you know."

Erk stared at her. "You're taking this astonishingly well."

"I've heard it all before." Serra yawned again and preened her hair. "Erk, are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

The sage jumped. "…N-no, of course not."

Serra sat up. She clapped her hands together and put them on the table in a very business-like manner. "Then, Erk, has anyone ever told you that you're extremely uptight, way too obsessed with studying, pale, skinny, careless with your appearance, careless with your _health_, impatient, snippy, fussy, bad with girls, bad with words, oblivious to affection (parental or otherwise), cold, and a very, very bad liar?"

Throughout all this Erk's mouth had been open in silent outrage; at the last item on the list, he turned red. "I am not!"

"Please." Serra rolled her eyes and waved her hand about. "We've been traveling together for quite a while, Erky. I know you and I know when you're lying. I know when you've been out talking to Priscilla late into the night, and I know when you haven't eaten for three days but don't want to admit it, and I know when you've been complaining to Lord Hector and Matthew about me behind my back. I know! So tell me."

Erk flushed. "I…ah…"

Legault walked by, stole his elixir, and walked off whistling.

"After all this time I have been in your service, and in your presence, I began to realize that I…"

Serra propped her head up with her hand and lolled about a bit, sticking a finger from the same hand in his face. "I told you, bad with words."

"Shut up." Erk pushed her finger away. "No matter how much I complain about you, or try to get away from you, or argue with you, or find myself tearing out my hair from frustration over you, I always find myself coming back. I can't leave you alone! I find myself worrying and unable to think of anything else." He took a breath. "There."

Serra smirked triumphantly. "I knew it all along. You fell in love with me on day one."

"Not on day one, no." Erk grimaced at the memories. "But…somewhere along the way…" he continued haltingly. "Athos, I'm not good at this."

"Nope, you're not." Her head slipped off her hand and fell on the table with a thump. She fell asleep.

Erk pouted. He'd hoped he would at least get a kiss out of this.

Serra glanced up again. "Oh, I love you too, Erk."

Then she went back to sleep.

Erk sighed, not for the first time that day. Of all the people to fall for, it just had to be Serra. At least he knew his future was bright.

He gathered the cleric up in his arms and departed from the hall, noticing with a smile that the sun was shining brightly down on him and the sleeping healer.

* * *

Sorry, it was cheesier this time around but support conversations are just too cheap. Mostly they just bickered, huh…but bickering is good. Right? Yeah, I didn't change anything except the end part and it's doubtful anyone will notice but eh, I'm pleased.


	5. RoyxLilina, Cup Number ?

Sooo…it's been a while. >> Err…heheh. Yeah, let's just go on with the review 'n' all. Screw the muses, they've all disappeared. >>

Ohhhh, funny thing. My sister is like obsessed with tea at the moment. I swear, she lives on ramen, tea, and Livejournal. It's embarrassing, she's four years older than me and I have to tell her to put her plates away and fold her clothes and everything. -twitch-

**Xylacorabi**: hmph! You never give me criticism…so annoying. UPDATE MASKED EMOTIONS! –waves arms around-

**Almandine-Azaleea**: You like my notes? They're so snarky. Thanks for reviewing. >3

**Wandering Cat**: That ugly green little "fairy"…he's a disgrace. T.T And besides, he's always ripping me off with all those Triforce map translations. Anyways…that Sin/Sue thing…yeah I've kind of straightened it out. –dies- Because I got the translation patch on my (ahem illegal) Fuuin, and Sin is just Sue's escort, or something of the sort. I didn't support them though…never bothered with Sin, Dorothy's just so much better…Wolt sucks, though. Right, done ranting.

**Silverpistola**: You're just like my sister! XD She can't live without her tea either. X.x Hmm, speaking of Lucius, he hasn't appeared at all. HMM! But I really don't know who to match him up with. Because he's so gay. –twitch- Any help here?

**Lemurian-Girl**: O.o Confusing? Hmm. Oh well. -.- Fiora/Kent…don't know when I'll get on that…I'll need inspiration because I'm just sort of neutral on it. –sigh- Oooh, and speaking of Lighthouseshipping, I wrote a fic on them. –pause- I think. Huh, did I?…I think I did. Oh well. Check it out.

Five reviews. I'm so ashamed. Just kidding…anyways, this chapter is crack. I was going to do Heath/Priscilla, but nahhhhh; I'm in the Fuuin mood. We're stepping away from the Detective Hector setting and into the future! Shock! Yes…moving on…this is 20 years after killing Nergal by the way.

Disclaimer: Don't own. I don't even have Path of Radiance. –twitches-

**WARNING**: pointlessness ahead. What was I doing in this chapter? T.T

* * *

-x- **Future Interlude!** –x- (Also known as, You Really Shouldn't Ever Drink Really Old Cups of Tea You Find in the Attic) 

Lilina was bored.

The war was over. Princess Guinevere was now Queen Guinevere, and with Zeiss's loyal help she was rebuilding Bern. Idoun was steadily regaining her heart and soul, according to Fa, and the Marquess Eliwood was slowly retrieving his health.

The palace was quiet after her father's passing, and there wasn't much to do with her mother Florina in mourning and the servants beside themselves with grief. Lilina knew she should be unhappy, too, but the boredness sort of overrode that.

Usually Roy would be around, but the now lauded General of the Etruria and Lycia Alliance Army was visiting all the nations, receiving praise and reward after reward for defeating Zephiel. Why he hadn't taken her, Lilina didn't know. All she DID know is that he had broken the promise he had made with her before Guinevere's crowning: that'd he would come to Ostia and pick her up some time.

Stupid Roy. She knew she shouldn't have A supported with him! "We'll always be together, huh?" she grumbled to herself. Hmph! Oujay was so much more charming than him. And more devoted. After all, Roy was always talking to all these girls…Guinevere, Thany, Sophia, Lalam, Sue…and he thought she didn't notice!

Anyway, disregarding that whole rant about Roy's unfaithfulness, Lilina was bored.

(Of course, her boredom is also a plot device to get the chapter moving on, but that's not the point.)

She found herself wandering up into the attic, which held countless junk from over the years. Lilina found her parent's corner of things and (ducking a hand axe trap that sailed by: maybe her father had been really possessive or something) settled down among the dust. She shifted through a sheaf of papers that looked like marriage documents and set it aside, opening a large chest in a corner.

Tactician stuff…logs of battles…a pegasus feather…instructions on how to make people realize their feelings…a map of Dread Isle…a pressed flower…a flute…a swordmaster chess piece…

No wait. Instructions on how to make people realize their feelings? Lilina hurriedly backtracked and picked the yellowed sheet up, squinting. The only lights in the attic were the dim rays filtering in from the window, so she was forced to conjure up a fireball. Unfortunately, the flames went out of control (see, if Lugh makes a small fire, Lilina makes a huge one) and burnt away the bottom portion of the paper. Luckily she tamed the fire in time and breathed a sigh of relief, looking regretfully at the burnt paper. Oh well. It probably hadn't been important anyway.

Little did she know that the part that had just burnt away had said, "Use with caution! Loses potency over time!"

Dun, dun, dun!

Now, back to the story.

"In order to make two people who are reluctant to admit and/or realize their feelings towards each other confess said feelings to one another, administer this tea packet to boiling water and let it steep before serving it to both parties," murmured Lilina. "In the case that it is given to one who already has realized their feelings for another, that person will turn into a cat for some reason. Huh, that part looks like my mother's handwriting. And this part…this part is burnt away. Hmm…maybe I can give it to Roy…and then we'd see who he was devoted to."

She looked through the chest some more and located the dusty, if still intact tea packet. If Lilina hadn't been more lady-like, she would've let loose an insane Mithos laugh. But…she didn't.

Now, Roy was visiting the Reglay summerhouse in Laus, which was very conveniently nearby. So Lilina decided to take her mother's pegasus there, who's name is Huey/Makar (since no one is really sure which one it is). Putting on her riding outfit, she mounted the winged horse, gave it a slap to start it off…and nothing happened.

Lilina stared at Huey/Makar. "Don't tell me you're in mourning too!"

The pegasus just glared despondently and kept munching on grass.

"Ergghh…you didn't even like my father! He always called you birdbrain!"

Huey/Makar didn't reply. Of course it didn't. What do you expect? It's a pegasus, pegasus don't talk. Lilina poked at the flying mount for a few moments, and then gave up and jumped off.

"Honestly! I guess I'll have to go steal a horse or something! Thanks a lot!"

She fairly flew off. Huey/Makar stared after her, then sighed and went back to chewing.

Children these days…

* * *

So, after stealing a horse from Merlinus's house with ease (hanging around Astol had really paid off!), Lilina rode over to Laus. In a day. Yes, in a day, darn it, she didn't max speed for nothing. 

"'Cuse me!" she shouted to a random Lausian boy, pulling on the reins so her horse stopped. "Can you tell me which way is the Reglay house?"

The boy blushed madly and pointed off to the west. "Thanks!" yelled Lilina, and went charging off again.

She arrived at the expansive manse just as Roy was exiting it. Jerking on the reins, her white stallion reared up with a whinny in the trademark 'look my beautiful maiden I have just ridden up to rescue you on a lovely white horse' movement (except that Roy isn't exactly a beautiful maiden, and Lilina wasn't really going to rescue her – er, him) before she calmed it down. "Lilina!" the general exclaimed, taken aback. "What are you doing here?…" He saw her outfit and reddened. "Um, nice clothing…"

Lilina opened her mouth to reply and remembered she didn't have an excuse. "Err…I came here to…talk to you about a very important matter! Yeah! Oh, hi Marcus…"

The old retainer nodded gravely. Even though the war was over, he hadn't lost his severe look. "I expect you're here to talk about what I told you to do a while ago?"

Lilina paused. "Oh…you mean when we were fighting?"

Cue flashback light! Oooh, shiny.

* * *

Marcus killed a soldier with a blow of his silver lance and looked back to Lilina, who was frying a shaman to cinders. "I do not have much experience in matters like this, but I have heard the maids at the castle saying that it is no longer the age that women should be sitting around waiting. Lady Lilina, if you were to advance on to him first, Master Roy would surely fall for you." 

"…" Lilina gave him a funny look while ducking a killer arrow. "Yes...Yes. I'm the one who's known him the longest. I can't lose to those other girls!"

* * *

Now, back to the present…or the future…depends on how you look at it… 

She wasn't really, but a lie wouldn't hurt. "Of course!" she smiled sweetly. Marcus blatantly winked, then stepped away. "I guess I'll leave you two alone…"

Roy, who had been looking very confused all throughout the flashback and conversation, now looked to Lilina. "Hey, isn't that Merlinus's horse?…"

"Of course not," replied Lilina hastily. "Umm, get on. I'll take you to the tea shop."

"But I just had tea with Lord Pent and Lady Louise…"

The meaningful glare from his childhood friend was enough to get him onto the horse and shut up. "So," began Lilina, giving the horse a little slap to get it to start trotting down the stone-paved street. "Instead of you picking me up, it seems the roles have been reversed!"

Roy laughed nervously. "You're not mad, are you?"

The tiny flames that burst to life at Lilina's knuckles were enough to show him her answer. He laughed anxiously again. "Well, I was sort of busy, you know…"

"With Guinevere and Lalam I'm sure," grumbled Lilina. "Here we are."

They dismounted and, after parking – er, putting the horse in a nearby stable, entered the shop. "Get a table, I need to go talk to the owner."

She went to the counter without ado, not bother to see if he listened or not. "Okay listen," the sage began, looking shifty like a shady drug dealer. "I'll give you 5k in gold pieces if you do this for me – HUGH?"

"Little Lilina!" the stingy mage exclaimed. "Wow, you've grown. In more ways than one," he added, seeing her outfit. Lilina ignored his comment.

"Okay, this is even better! I won't have to pay you!" Hugh looked crestfallen at the prospect of having to do something for free. "Do me a favor, use this to make Roy's tea." She handed him the packet. "…Why are you running a tea shop anyway? Goodness, you can't want money that much…" Then she realized whom she was talking to. "Oh right. You can. Never mind. So, will you do it for me?"

Hugh gave her a calculating look, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, since you look so fine today I suppose I will. I'm guessing you want some tea too?"

"Yes, but not the same one Roy is getting. Once you've served the tea to him, dump the rest, okay? Thank you."

She whisked about, whacking him in the face with her hair accidentally, and marched back to the table Roy had chosen. "So! Was Clarine at the summer house too?" she said without ado. Roy blinked.

"Um. Yes…" he replied slowly. "Is that a problem?"

Lilina sighed. "Um. No. Say, Roy…do you remember how Lady Ninian admitted to Mister Eliwood she was in love with him? Did they ever tell you?"

The master lord raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember most of it, but I do recall it had something to do with your mother, Lady Florina."

Lilina blinked, and instantly got suspicious. "Did it have to do with…tea?"

Roy thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah. It made them admit their feelings, or something. Of course, the whole escapade made your father and mother fall in love, too." He smiled. "We're lucky your mother got the bravery to do such a thing or you wouldn't be here today."

"So…you want me here today?" inquired Lilina, half sly, half shy.

Roy smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lilina melted. There was no defense against that smile, darn it. Thankfully the waitress arrived before she uttered anything hopelessly cheesy (which was bound to happen) and smiled pleasantly, putting a cup of tea in front of each of them. Lilina noticed the slightly off color of Roy's tea and turned around to grin at Hugh before looking back to the soon to be duke. "Enjoy," said the waitress kindly, and whisked away to serve someone else.

"So," smirked Lilina, propping her chin on her entwined fingers. Roy raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Where are you planning on heading next?"

There was a pause as Roy stirred in sugar and cream. "…I was going to go to Ostia. To pay my respects to Lord Hector and…see you, actually."

Lilina's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm…glad," she responded softly, putting her hand on her heart and smiling genuinely for the first time that day. Roy grinned.

"And besides, the cook in your palace makes really good scones."

Lilina did a face plant on the table. "Drink your tea," she grumbled. Thoughtless little…and she had been about to forgive him of his playerly transgressions, too!

Roy sipped vaguely at his drink and then put it down. "Are you…okay?"

His friend rubbed her forehead. "Of course. Um…have you visited Nabata lately?"

Roy frowned down at his tea. "Yes. The dragons and humans work well together. The oasis the Archsage Athos raised there is thriving. Sophia has left, however…it seems she's gone to the orphanage back in Pherae. She's working there now."

"The orphanage in Pherae…" Lilina blew gently on her tea and raised it to her lips before continuing. "Isn't that the place Chad, Lugh, and Rei built? After the war…"

"She only went there because Rei was there, too," remarked Roy, sipping at his tea again. "I'm surprised she likes him…"

Bet he's jealous, muttered the cynical side of Lilina. "It's only because they talked a lot in the war. I'd always see them, in the conflict, surrounded by enemies and getting attacked and chatting amiably about magic tomes."

"So maybe war does bring some good…"

"Maybe. Now stop changing the subject and drink your tea. All of it."

Roy mockingly pouted but complied, downing the whole cup. He set it down, then blinked rapidly. "That…felt weird," he remarked, then his eyes lost focus. "Whoa."

Lilina stared at him. Too bad she hadn't brought a Heal staff. Maybe the tea had been poison or something. Shoot! "Elimine, Roy. Are you okay?"

Roy grabbed his forehead, shielding his eyes. "Ahhh…"

Right, so maybe you shouldn't offer who-knows-how-old cups of tea to your best friends. "Roy!"

Just then Marcus entered the shop. "Lady Lilina! Lord Roy! You two were speaking so long, I thought I should check up on…Lord Roy! Are you all right?"

Roy peeked out from between his fingers. "…Marcus?"

His eyes were still out of focus, Lilina noticed. "My lord!" exclaimed Marcus. "What's the problem?"

Neither of them expected what would happen next. (Cue dramatic music.) "Marcus, I love you!" cried Roy.

"WHAT?" shrieked Lilina.

"WHAT?" shrieked Marcus, just as high.

"WHAT?" shrieked Hugh, then remembered he wasn't in on the conversation. "Oh, sorry, go back to what you were doing."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

( character notes ) 

**Lilina**: Hector's daughter, the princess of Ostia. She's a little pushy in this chapter (a little? Xx) but she _does_ get a little passionate when it comes to Roy. You should see that Bors/Lilina support. "Where are you going, my lady?" "Somewhere where I won't have to listen to you!" Haha…otherwise she's kind and elegant and such. oo

**Zeiss**: a wyvern rider from Bern. He munches on pegasus knights for breakfast! I'm thinking he's Heath and Priscilla's kid, but hey, who knows.

**Guinevere**: you should know her. Zephiel's younger sister. Now Queen of Bern.

**Idoun**: the Dark Priestess. Anything more would spoil.

**Fa**: a Divine Dragon from Nabata. Magenta hair. She's just a little kid, but she looks like a giant goose when she transforms. :P Or maybe it's just me.

**Eliwood**: you should know him too, if not, well then you're just stupid.

**Florina**: -twitch-

**Roy**: Um. See Eliwood.

**Zephiel**: he got a lot uglier. Poor guy. The King of Bern, and sort of crazy. And dead.

**Oujay**: a mercenary from Ostia. Blue hair. Not really important.

**Thany**: a pegasus knight from Ilia. Very energetic, and always happy.

**Lalam**: a dancer from Etruria, part of the Resistance army with Elphin. She's really creepy; she's always jumping Roy. Quite delusional. "Roy will ride up on a shining white stallion and save me!" Errrr, sorry, it's Eliwood with the horse, not Roy…

**Sophia**: a half manakete, half human from Nabata. She's a shaman and can see the future. You might recognize her from the Limstella chapter…she's in a ruin, where she gives you a talisman. She has purple hair.

**Sue**: a nomad from Sacae. Rath's child, and perhaps Lyn. (Unless Rath had a brother.) She's very…nature-oriented.

**Merlinus**: the little old man with blue hair. And a funny mustache. He is now very bald. He's rather rude in this game. Not at all meek like in Rekka no Ken.

**Astol**: a thief under Hector's service who is addicted to…uhhh, booze. -.-

**Marcus**: oh dear! He's back, and…still Marcus-y. He's so old; I wonder when he's going to retire? Maybe after Roy and Lilina's kid…

**Pent** and **Louise**: Pent is now retired from being Mage General, but has two kids now! I imagine they must still be lovey dovey. –sigh- Teehee, my dear!

Hbugh: Canas' son. He's miserly. And thinks he's handsome. He's not bad looking, but he's not THAT good-looking… he likes girls. Oh my. Is a mage like his mommy.

**Clarine**: Pent and Louise's daughter, a troubadour with a haughty attitude. Big eyes.

**Hector**: T.T see Eliwood.

**Ninian**: -sigh-

**Chad**: a thief from Pherae. Lugh's best friend. He hates Bern.

**Lugh**: a mage from Pherae. The happy twin. Nino's kid.

**Rei**: a shaman from Pherae. The evil twin. Nino's kid.

( other notes )

_one_. In Lilina and Roy's A support, Lilina goes, "We'll always be together…right?" And Roy goes, "Right!" T.T Suuuuure.

_two_. Roy did say that he would pick Lilina up in the end of Fuuin if you got their A support. But then he ran off to see Guinevere when Lilina was probably going to confess her feelings to him. T.T

_three_. Lilina has the best magic growth of everyone in the whole game, so she maxes out magic very early after promotion. Like, level 7-ish. BURN! She'd own Roy any day. X.x Trust me, I know, I put them against each other in the Link Arena.

_four_. Mithos? From Tales of Symphonia? You haven't heard him laugh insanely before? Oooh, then you haven't heard nothin' yet.

_five_. If you're all wondering what Lilina's riding outfit looks like…well, I'm never going to tell. (AKA, I'm too lazy to describe it. Let's just say it'd be enough to make Percival blush, or something.)

_six._ The flashback is part of Lilina and Marcus' A support. Sure, she couldn't have gotten it if she'd gotten an A support with Roy, but…-looks shifty- shhh.

_seven_. Lilina calls Eliwood "Mister Eliwood" for some reason. It's so weird.

_eight_. I know the secret ingredient to make them fall for each other is supposed to be that powder, but let's just say that Hannah put the powder into the tea bag already. It's like, version 1.2 of the tea. XP

( author notes )

CLIFFHANGER! And a pretty stupid one, too. –cracks up- bet you didn't see that one coming! ...Well, maybe you did, so what! Anyways…this whole matter will be tied up later. Next chapter is either Kent/Fiora or Heath/Priscilla, depending on my state of mind. Oh, and when this future interlude is continued, Florina is going to turn up, along with Hannah (darn she's old), maybe Niime, and maybe Canas (despite his being dead. You'll see) and maybe Erk. Ahem. Review now? –walks off to play Tales of Phantasia-


	6. RoyxLilina, still Cup Number ?

Wow! It's been, uh, what, a year? Two years? Ahaha…it's a good thing I recently replayed Fuuin no Tsurugi. Right, there is no much to say except SORRY orz orz orz forgive me for the delay! (If there still is anyone out there to forgive me, that is. OTL)

* * *

-x- **Future Interlude**, part two. –x- (Also known as, Closure.)

Lilina did the only sensible thing someone could do in that situation. She reached over the table to touch Roy's shoulder and sent an electrical shock through his system that knocked him unconscious.

Marcus was still standing there weakly. "In all my years of being a vassal…this is quite unprecedented. Whatever shall I tell Lord Eliwood?…"

Hugh ducked under the counter to stare in horrified fascination at his fallen general. "Athos' holy beard! Just what drug did you put in his drink, Lils?"

"Don't…call me that," muttered Lilina, biting urgently on her nails. She stared at the slumped over form of her childhood friend and the empty teacup in front of him. That tea…it was supposed to make him confess his true feelings, right? But…MARCUS? Really?? It _had_ been some pretty old-looking tea…

Hugh poked Roy warily in the head. "What are you going to do? What if he wakes up and he's still like that?"

As if to prove his point, Roy stirred. He raised his head and stared blearily up at Hugh. "You…have beautiful eyes, Hugh…" he murmured.

"Gack!" Hugh jerked back and shocked Roy back into unconsciousness. He shuddered a few times. "Don't tell me you put a love potion in his tea, Lilina!"

Marcus backed out of the shop. "I think…I'll just go back to the Reglay manor and pretend this never happened."

"It wasn't a love potion!" Lilina retorted. "It was a…confess your feelings to the person you love potion."

Hugh looked at her in confusion and pointed to himself. Lilina waved her arms around. "No no no, it couldn't be you! _Or _Marcus! The potion must've gone bad, or something…oh, isn't there anyone who specializes in this kind of thing around here?"

"How 'bout Hannah?" Hugh suggested.

"Hannah? Who's that?"

"Some fortune teller, I think, that traveled with my dad and your dad back in the day. Didn't Lord Hector ever tell you about her?"

Lilina shook her head. "Where is she right now?"

"At my Grandma's house. Just behind this shop. They're being old hags together."

Lilina gave him a reprimanding look. "That's rude, Hugh."

Hugh bent to grab Roy's feet and lifted him up with Lilina's help on the other side. "No, I'm not joking! That's what Grandma told me after she kicked me out this morning. They really are being old hags."

"… In any case, can we go? Your customers are staring."

"Hey, do you think I want to do this anymore than you do? Oof! Roy needs to lay off the sugar…"

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the high and mighty General!" Niime's puckered face was amused as she looked down at Roy, laid out on her couch. She got up and headed for the kitchen. "I'll go and make us some tea."

"NO!" Lilina and Hugh yelled at the same time. Niime stopped and stared at them. "What is with you two today? I was kind enough not to ask why our very own General Roy is knocked out on my couch, but now you've piqued my curiosity. Spit it out, Hugh boy, or I'll make you."

"Ahhh no, please!" Hugh waved his hands about pleadingly. "It's just that, Roy ingested some kind of love potion or something and…he's acting sort of strange now…"

"Strange, as in…?" Niime cocked an eyebrow.

Hugh and Lilina sat there looking uncomfortable.

Niime slammed her hand down on the coffee table and stared Hugh in the eye. "_Strange_, as in…?"

Hugh flailed back. "He confesses his love to whoever's the first person he sees!"

"Really!" Niime stood back and put her hand on her chin. "Hannah, I think you should come see this!"

A woman, even older than Niime, came tottering from the adjoining room. "My, my, what's all this? If I'm not mistaken, this is…Hector's daughter, and Eliwood's son."

Lilina got up and bowed respectfully. "I apologize on Roy's part, Miss Hannah."

"Miss!" Hannah snorted. "You're a great deal politer than your father, I'll give you that. Now, what is this all about?"

Lilina explained in short. Hannah leaned forward and stared at her. "You do realize what you've done, don't you, little princess?"

Lilina gazed back steadily. "I wouldn't be here, trying to remedy it, if I didn't."

Hannah leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So I see you inherited your mother's steadfastness, as well. Thank goodness you're not as dense as your father."

Roy stirred. Hugh shock-poked him back into oblivion. "This has got to be unhealthy."

"You know," Hannah went on, "your mother went through great lengths to revitalize the army's spirits when morale was low. The feeling of being in love, as you know, really energizes the body. Well! Your mother actually went through my things and stole the tea powder."

"Mother did that?"

"She did! And then she – " Hannah paused, and eyed the blue-haired girl. "You are too charming. Are you sure you're Hector's daughter?"

Hugh butted in. "Oi, old hag, just tell us how to cure Roy."

Hannah grimaced at him. "Patience, boy! I'm getting there."

"Get there faster, hag, or we'll soon all be as old as you."

Niime reached over and pinched his ear. He yelped as she pulled him away and into the kitchen. "That's enough out of you."

"Ow! Owwww! Leggo, Grandma…no please…"

Lilina turned to Hannah. "Miss Hannah, Roy _can_ be cured, is that right?"

Hannah rubbed her chin and looked Roy up and down. "I have all the ingredients I need to cure him except one, but it's only found in Ilia."

"What is it?"

"A white flower grown only in the snowy highlands." Hannah scratched her cheek. "It'd be best if you got it today, or it may be too late for the young general. Heeheehee…"

Lilina took this all in stride. "I'll leave right away. Please take care of Roy while I'm gone, Miss Hannah."

"Oh, your little boyfriend will be fine with me." Hannah waved her off. Lilina turned red.

"We're not – it's not – quite like that…"

"Of course, or you wouldn't have had to use that love potion." Hannah grinned at her. "You silly girl…now hurry up!"

Lilina bowed once more and exited the house. As she was mounting her horse, Hugh stuck his head out of one of the windows.

"Oi!"

Lilina looked in his direction, and waved. "Thanks for the help, Hugh!"

"I expect compensation for all my trouble!" he hollered.

"I knew you wouldn't help me without a reason!" The sage laughed. "Twenty thousand gold is all yours as long as Roy stays safe!"

"Done!" Hugh beamed at the prospect of money. Then Niime pulled him back into the house. "I'm not done with you yet, boy…"

As Lilina rode, she quietly berated herself. "You are such an idiot, Lilina," she muttered. "Poisoning your best friend and putting him in danger, causing all this trouble…and all this time you were just thinking of yourself. You are _so_ unladylike! Mother would be ashamed! All that gold wasted on hiring those governesses to teach etiquette…"

This self-loathing went on for a while, until she found herself in tears. She wasn't quite sure if she was crying for Roy, or herself, or maybe even her father, but it was rather hard to stop.

A few blocks from the Reglay residence, she stopped to dry her face and compose herself before moving on again. When Lilina pulled up to the elegant summerhouse front, she was surprised to find a familiar pegasus tethered to the railing.

"Hello, Selene!"

The pegasus neighed, the sound rolling and sounding more like a low purr. Lilina had grown up in a family of pegasus knights and was naturally good with animals anyway, but it was slightly perplexing to find Thite's steed here. As far as she knew, Thite had been a mercenary knight under Klein's command that had joined Roy's army during their battles on the Western Isles, but otherwise held no other ties to Klein. So, why was she at his summerhouse…?

But this was a stroke of luck for Lilina. She'd been planning on asking Lord Pent to teleport her to Ilia, where she'd get the flower and somehow find her way back here, but now she not only had a guide, she had a means of returning quickly.

Thite came out of the house just as Lilina was dismounting her horse. She looked strangely unfamiliar in a lavender grey summer dress and wore a surprised expression when she saw Lilina. "Princess! What brings you to Laus?"

Lilina winced and poked at the dirt with her toe. "Well…"

Thite was wincing too once Lilina finished explaining. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"For now…" Lilina sighed and twiddled with her ribbon. "Shameful, isn't it?"

"Mm…" Thite tried not to smile, and swung her leg over Selene. "I can understand how you feel. So, you need my help? I know where those flowers grow. I can get you there quickly."

"Thank goodness." Lilina got onto Selene behind her, and then paused. "I hope it's not too much trouble?"

"Oh, it'll be fine. I need to pick something up in Edessa anyway."

"And then you'll be coming back here?"

"That's right."

Both girls steadied themselves after Selene took off into the sky.

Lilina, naturally, became curious. "What is it?"

Thite's soft laugh carried back on the wind. "It's a secret."

Lilina became even more eager to pry. "I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, all right. I'm going back to borrow a necklace Yuno wore to her wedding."

Lilina, being a girl, instantly thought of the old wedding custom. "Something borrowed? You're getting married!"

"Yes, in a week. Klein and I have been waiting quite a while."

"Klein!" Lilina had to shout to be heard; Selene was flying fast now, and the wind was tearing moisture from her eyes. "I never knew! So, the reason you joined Roy's army – "

"…It was for him. Mostly."

It was getting colder. Lilina shivered in her riding outfit and conjured fire at her fingertips.

"Lord Pent and Lady Louise have been very kind to me. Klein is a noble; the _ambassador _of Etruria! He shouldn't be marrying below his station, but…"

"You shouldn't think like that!" By now, they were already above Ilian territory. It was the summer time, and the snow was not so bad. "The fact that we are nobles doesn't make us better or worse than any of you. Klein and his family understand that."

"…Here we are." Thite's voice was faint on the wind. Selene touched down in a valley shielded on three sides by mountains and let her riders dismount. "How old are you, Lady Lilina?"

"Umm…I'll be seventeen soon." Lilina was already surveying the field.

"With that kind of wisdom…" Thite reached down and plucked a flower from the ground. "You will be a ruler to rival your father."

With the flower in their possession, they made a quick visit to Edessa and were back at the Reglay summerhouse in due time. Lilina bowed to demonstrate her gratefulness as Thite re-tethered Selene. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It's nothing. I'm glad I could help, Lady Lilina." Thite patted Selene fondly and stepped back up the porch. "Shall I send Lord Pent and his family your regards?"

"Oh – of course." Lilina was slightly startled, and smiled sheepishly at Thite. "You've saved me again, Thite."

Thite bowed in return and went into the house. Lilina got back on Merlinus' horse and rode away.

* * *

Hannah surveyed the white bloom Lilina had brought her with a displeased squint. The sage drew in her breath with worry as she peeked over the wizened woman's shoulder. "It's – it's the right flower, isn't it?"

Hannah waved her off. "Yes, yes it is. I was just thinking what a shame it was to use such a beautiful specimen on a potion."

"Oh." Lilina quieted, and then spoke up again. "You have all the other ingredients?"

Hannah was plucking the petals one by one. "Nyuh-huh."

"Was that a 'nyuh-huh' as in 'nuh-uh, I don't' or a 'nyuh-huh' as in 'nuh-huh, I do' kind of – "

Hannah whisked her head around and glared. Lilina retreated away into the kitchen.

Hannah glanced down at the table upon which she had assembled the ingredients, and then at the sleeping general on the couch nearby. She sighed and dropped the flower petals into the mixing bowl.

Hugh was morosely washing dishes in the kitchen. Niime was nowhere in sight. Lilina hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth. "Hello, Hugh."

Hugh pouted and scrubbed at a bowl. Lilina shrugged and deposited a bag of gold on the counter. Hugh instantly brightened up and reached for it. Then he paused and gave her a skeptical look.

"You don't expect me to be guilted into another favor from this, do you?"

"Nope." Lilina straightened her outfit. "No more favors. No more unconscious childhood friends, no more poisoned teas, no more fake confessions. When Roy wakes up, I'm going to thank Hannah, return Merlinus' horse, and then go back to Ostia and mourn my father like a proper daughter."

"Oh, right." Hugh fixed her with a sympathetic look. "Lord Hector…there hasn't been any time for a funeral up until now, huh?"

Lilina twiddled at her hair. "It's okay. I'm not so upset anymore."

"Oh." Hugh put a cup on the dishrack, snapped his fingers to stop the magic water, and took the moneybag to start counting the gold.

Lilina stared down at the hair entwined around her fingers. "Do you think it would be better if I had blonde hair?"

"Like Guinevere?" Hugh tried to imagine it and grimaced. There was a knock at the door.

"Whozzit?" Hannah hollered.

"I'm a messenger from Queen Guinevere," came a voice. "It's for General Roy…I was told he was here…"

Lilina tilted her head. "Is that Zeiss?"

"I think that's Zeiss." Hugh looked up from his counting, thought about it, and went back to it. Lilina gave him a look and hopped off the counter to get the door.

It _was_ Zeiss, and he looked surprised to see her. He looked taller now that he wasn't on his wyvern, and he'd lost that intensely focused look in his eyes that made everyone feel vaguely uncomfortable around him. It was better this way. "Lady Lilina? It's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Sir Zeiss," Lilina responded, etiquette kicking in. "You're, um, looking for Roy?"

Zeiss scratched a scar on his neck with his fingernail absently. He'd acquired it during the war from an unlucky skirmish with a nomad and it still seemed to annoy him now. "It's important."

"Of course." Lilina had no choice but to step aside and let him in. "I'll…get you something to drink…"

"No thank you, this should be quick."

Lilina hurried off into the kitchen anyway. Zeiss went over to the couch and stared down at Roy, puzzled.

"Why is he asleep?" he asked Hannah. "It's only five…"

The fortuneteller kept mashing things in her bowl. "Wake him at your own risk, boy."

Zeiss looked down at Roy. He looked relatively harmless. He reached down cautiously and shook him.

Roy woke up. He sat up, sighed, and looked to Zeiss. "Zeiss…" he said wistfully.

The dragon knight glanced about uneasily. "Yes…?"

"I warned you," Hannah sighed, shaking her head and mashing.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you…"

"…" Zeiss wondered why he felt so incredibly nervous all of a sudden, and why Roy was looking at him like that.

Luckily for both boys, Hannah finished her concoction just in time. She poured it into a nearby glass in one swoop and grabbed Roy's chin, tipping it down his throat before he could say another word. "Ahh, what a waste…"

Roy choked for a while till the entire potion went down. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes in confusion, then gagged from the taste.

Hannah pulled his face in her direction and stared him down. "Say something, boy."

Roy squirmed in her grasp. "Ahaha, um, you look young as ever, Aunt Hannah. Father sends his regards!"

Hannah shoved him away and stood up. "It worked, thank Brammimond." She walked off to the adjoining room to finish her mahjong game with Niime.

Zeiss had no idea what was going on. "You said there was something you always wanted to tell me?"

Roy scratched his head, trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. "Oh, uh, I always thought your scar made you look really cool."

"…" For some reason, Zeiss felt that wasn't the original thing he had been about to tell him. "Thanks. I have a message for you from Queen Guinevere, so if you don't mind…"

But the general wasn't listening. He hopped off the couch and poked his head into the kitchen. "Hugh? Why is it suddenly the evening, and I'm not in your shop anymore, and Lilina's gone, and I feel like I've just drunk some really bad tea?"

Hugh was still counting his money. "What? Oh. Lilina just left. Seven hundred forty-two, seven hundred forty-three…"

"…That doesn't even answer any of my questions."

Hugh outstretched the hand that wasn't counting. "Five thousand gold and I'll tell you."

Roy gave up and went back into the living room. "Zeiss, could I borrow Rubley?"

Zeiss quirked an eyebrow. "Where do you need to go?"

"Ostia. Lilina rides fast."

Zeiss frowned. "I really need to tell you the message."

"I'm sorry, it'll have to wait." Roy opened the back door and paused in the threshold. "Please understand. It's Lilina…and all this time, I realize I haven't exactly been – "

" – Paying attention to her?" Zeiss finished. "No offense, General, but it was pretty obvious. What with all those girls following you around and all…" He coughed. "Anyway. Why don't I take you there? You're not as good at handling wyverns as I am."

"I appreciate it." Roy walked out, slightly embarrassed. "You can tell me Guinevere's message on the way there."

"Okay, but I don't think you'll like it." Zeiss followed him out of the house.

* * *

Lilina got back to Ostia, in shorter time than she hoped, and returned Merlinus' horse. She made her way back to the castle, changed into mourning clothes, and came down to the dining hall.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother." Lilina looked up for the first time since she seated herself and started from shock. "Roy?"

Roy smiled. Lilina averted her gaze, unable to look him in the eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fulfill my promise to you." Roy bent down – he was sitting on the table – and tilted his head so he was looking straight at Lilina. "What's wrong?"

Lilina pressed her lips together, still looking away. "Forget it, Roy. I know you're busy, and Queen Guinevere is looking for you, and – "

"It doesn't matter," Roy interrupted. He took her face in his hands so she couldn't look away. "I've made my choice, Lilina, the one I should've made ages ago. Thany's not the one I want to take home to Pherae, or Sue, or even Guinevere. You're the one; you've _been_ the one all along but somewhere along the way I forgot that and I've hurt you and I'm so sorry. Lil?"

Lilina sniffed, and laughed a little, pulling away from him. "It just feels so good to hear it from your own lips with nothing forcing you to do it."

Roy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lilina shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm the one who should be sorry, Roy. It's my fault for not telling you sooner that I…always…wanted to be with you…"

He stared at her for a few moments, blinking unbelievingly. Lilina took this badly and reddened. "It's just that you always seemed so busy, so far away, and I didn't want to bother you. I already caused you enough trouble. I mean, Roland, you had to _rescue_ me."

Roy closed his eyes. "You tried to tell me. At Guinevere's crowning ceremony."

Lilina glanced away. "It doesn't matter."

"She proposed an engagement between the two of us, you know. Zeiss just told me." Roy jumped down off the table and began to pace up and down. "Such an marital alliance would improve relations between Lycia and Bern, and eventually all the countries of Elibe."

"Congratulations," muttered Lilina, taking off her black headband and playing with it.

Roy turned around. "I told Zeiss that I politely decline."

Hope soared in Lilina's heart, though she took care not to let it show.

"After I visited Count Reglay today, I was planning on coming to Ostia. I was going to pay my respects to Lord Hector and then…tell you all this."

Lilina could not believe how incredibly foolish she'd been.

"But I wanted to give you something, too." Roy searched through the pouches at his belt and produced a white flower – _the_ white flower that she had gone through so much trouble to get. Lilina stared at it, wondering if she was hallucinating. "You might have heard the story about my father and mother, from Marcus…before they became engaged, Father went to Ilia on foot and got this flower, Mother's favorite. It took him three days."

Lilina was still staring at it. She really couldn't believe the irony of the situation. Then she saw Roy looking at her expectantly and shook herself. "Roy, I – I'm really touched. It's beautiful. Thank you."

Roy reached out and touched her face. "I don't deserve you, do I?"

Lilina was sorely tempted to say no. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Okay. It's done. The future interlude is done. After two years! But I find myself, um, sort of, uninterested in continuing. Is that bad? That's bad, isn't it. I'll just force myself to play FE7 again and see if my interest revives…that might be a while, though, 'cause school is starting!

Anyway, my writing style definitely changed as you might have noticed. I attempted to salvage what was left of Lilina's character and make her more, um, I don't know, _Lilina_-like, unlike the monstrosity in the previous chapter, and tried to make it…more…believable, I guess? Roy and Lilina _do _have that kind of dysfunctional relationship, though, you know? It's sad. Trés sad. Yeah.

The white flower is mentioned in Marcus and Lilina's B support.

If you A support Roy and Lilina, you get this li'l scene at the end with them talking before Guinevere's crowning ceremony. So y'know.

Thite's pegasus actually does not have a name, but because Heath's wyvern was named Hyperion after one of the Greek titans I went and followed that and named hers Selene.

Touching her face thing was for you, Xylacorabi.

Looking back on this story…I want to rewrite it. All of it. Seriously. It's a good idea, but…yeah. Seriously. So, check back on the chapters in a few weeks and maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised. Next chapter will be Heath/Priscilla or Fiora/Kent; if it's the first it'll be out sooner because it'll require less thought but if it's the latter it might take a while. Bear with me! If there is anyone left to bear! Again, SORRY!


End file.
